dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prosopida
Prosopida is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. He spends most of his time either helping Kosui take care of the house or assisting Kara in keeping the peerage's meeting place clean and organized. Prosopida is a Reincarnated Devil, serving as the Pawn of Sena Yaegaki. He does not have a home, so he stays with Eva and Aurora. Appearance Prosopida seems to be a gentleman with slicked back hair, wearing a black and white mask with a small star design placed under each eye hole. He wears a black suit with white gloves. Although only Eva and Aurora have seen his face, he has been stated to be handsome underneath the mask. Personality Prosopida is calm and collected. He dislikes chaos and, like Sena, attempts to settle arguments whenever he can. He enjoys reading and observing nature, as they both help him keep calm. Despite seeming to be aloof, Prosopida is actually kind and respectful. He has a tendency of helping others in need, and never asks for anything in return. This has led to him being popular with those around him. However, he is also somewhat cocky. He sometimes underestimates his opponents, which leads to them getting an advantage over him. Even then, Prosopida still manages to pull through and win. History Not much is known about Prosopida, but it is confirmed that he seeked out Sena and requested to join her, as he saw her childhood through the earth while investigating why a large amount of holy and dark magic energies was gathering together in one area. Powers and Abilities Golem Creation: Prosopida creates dolls and golems, which he can command in battle. However, he can also use them to handle simple tasks, such as cleaning, moving supplies, and reaching areas others cannot. Energy Beams: Prosopida can fires beams of concentrated magic, damaging anything they touch in a way that is similar to the Gremory clan's Power of Destruction. Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Prosopida's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Prosopida has more stamina than he had as a demon. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Prosopida is much stronger than he had as a demon. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Prosopida is much faster than he had as a demon. Flight: As a Devil, Prosopida can fly using his wings. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Prosopida can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Equipment Mask: This is Prosopida's only weapon. His mask is nearly indestructible due to being made from dragon bones, and is strong enough to come out unscathed after being struck by Aurora's light attacks. He can control it if he is not wearing it, and can make it attach to others to influence them, and even take control of their bodies and thoughts. Trivia *Prosopida is based on Vanir from the KonoSuba series. *He has no birthday. *In the alignment system, Prosopida would be considered Chaotic Neutral. *He can wear the mask in public without being bothered; the excuse he uses is that he has to protect his eyes because they are extremely sensitive to light, so he decided to wear a "cool" mask instead of sunglasses. *His theme song is "Old Doll Instrumental Ver." from the game Mad Father. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils